


Dancing Through Life

by Countess_Eliza



Series: Romeo and his Juliet [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: Romeo and his Juliet's first date doesn't go exactly to plan, but it's still the best one he's been on. Second intallent on the "His Juliet" series. You might want to read "His Juliet" first. One-shot.





	Dancing Through Life

**Author's Note:**

> My second installment in the Romeo and His Juliet series. You need to read His Juliet before this.
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Dancing Through Life

It was going to be the best first date, Romeo ever had. And he had gone one plenty of first dates. But this one, with the real girl of his dreams was going to be a hit.

The day Romeo asked Juliet, was a warm Spring morning in Central Park. She was carrying another large stack of books. Helena wasn't with her this time. Romeo had just gotten done selling. His bag was slung attractively around his chest. Ready for girls to swoon over. Romeo knew that this was his chance.

"Hey, Juliet," he called out to the bookworm.

She turned around. A smile lit up her face once she saw Romeo, running to her. When she turned around, two of her books fell. But Romeo was there to save the day. He picked up the fallen books and even went to extra step to take more books out of her arms.

"Thank you," Juliet whispered. She started to walk away. Romeo followed her.

"Anything fer such a purdy lady like you." Romeo flashed her a smile.

Juliet grinned and looked down at her feet. She was so cute that way. Modesty always made a girl cuter. Romeo knew that for sure.

"So, uh…" He wanted to say more, but with Juliet looking at him, he couldn't. It's just asking a goil out on a date, Romeo. You'se done it plenty of times before. Why can't you do it now? This is the girl of your dreams. He thought.

"Yes, Romeo?" Juliet wondered.

I love you, Juliet! I love you! I love you! I love you! That's what he wanted to say. Not yet. Save that for when you propose to her.

Romeo took a deep breath. "Will-you-go-out-on-a-date-with-me?" He said in one breath.

At first Juliet only looked surprised. Which made Romeo start to worry. Too early? He thought. But Juliet smiled at him.

"I would love to, Romeo!"

Those words were the reason why Romeo was standing in front of the mirror, putting on a tie. He had borrowed it from Jack. The other newsies sat on their bunks, watching him. One would sometimes someone would go go, "Oooohhh!" or there were some, "He's done it again!"s. But nothing was going to ruin this night for him.

Romeo got to Juliet's apartment at six on the dot. Girls hated it when you were late. He knocked on the door. While he waited, Romeo put on his best smile.

The door opened. Without looking, Romeo flashed a smile at Juliet. He winked and said,

"Shall we go, mademoiselle?"

There was no reply. But Romeo opened his eyes. Instead of Juliet, there was a tall, broad-shouldered man leaning on the doorway. He scowled. Romeo gulped. This had to be Juliet's father. And he had just made a fool of himself. That was never a good thing. He was doomed.

"Who are you?" Mr. Taylor questioned in a gruff voice.

"I'm, uh, Romeo, sir," he squeaked out, "Juliet and I are going out on a date?" He sounded more like it was a question than a fact.

They started at each other for a very long moment. Romeo wanted to melt into the floor. Why did this have to happen? Why did Mr. Taylor have to be there in the first place?

"Oh, hi Romeo!" Juliet sang out. She ran to the door. "Papa this is Romeo. Romeo this is my father, Mr. Richard Taylor."

He had never been so relieved to see Juliet in his life. Boy, did she look beautiful. Juliet wore a light blue gown with lace trimming the edges. She had a white ribbon in her dark hair. Just perfect for that night. After almost drooling over his love, Romeo snapped back to reality. He shook hands with Mr. Taylor.

"How do you so, sir?" Romeo flashed a smile at him.

But instead of answering, Mr. Taylor turned to his daughter.

"I want you home by night, Juliet," he told her, "You can go, I guess." He glared at the newsie.

"Thanks, Papa! I love you." Juliet pecked his cheek. She stepped out of the apartment. Romeo offered his arm, which she took. They started skipping, almost, down the hallway.

"Now have fun!" Mr. Taylor called, "But not too much fun!" He glared at Romeo once more before closing the door.

They took in the sights of the city as the couple made their way to the restaurant. Romeo pointed out where all the good selling spots were. Juliet told him the best bookstores. They were starving by the time they got the restaurant.

It was crowed by the time, Romeo and Juliet got there. They waited in line for half an hour to learn,

"There is no more room. So sorry," the waiter told them.

Romeo's face paled. How was he going to get Juliet to marry him after this? She must surly hate him by now. First having to wait in that heck of a line. But now this? They couldn't even go into the place it was so crowed. They got out of the way. Romeo couldn't look up to see the disappointment in Juliet's eyes.

"Let's go over to Jacobi's," Juliet suggested.

"What?" Romeo finally looked up. To his relief there wasn't any utter depression showing in her brown eyes.

"You, know. The place that you tell me about all the time. Maybe you can show it to me, finally," said Juliet.

"Okay," he agreed, "Let's go."

Romeo showed Juliet the way to the deli. It proved to not be too crowed that night. They grabbed some seats and ordered two sandwiches with some seltzer. It proved not to be too bad. They got a few weird looks from some people. After all, they were much too dressed up for a deli.

After that they took a walk in Central Park. Ending up, right where they started. A band was playing. Juliet dragged Romeo over. There they danced for how knows how long. Just danced the night away. Their troubles far away.

Not what Romeo had intended, but it was still perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
